


darling, just once

by EdenAziraphale



Series: Tumblr Fics/Prompts [1]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenAziraphale/pseuds/EdenAziraphale
Summary: Short little thing I did for a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.Prompt was: “don’t close your eyes, please don’t close your eyes!” douwataSlight au, I guess? Because they have cellphones.





	darling, just once

Watanuki scrambles wildly across the concrete floor, stumbling over a piece of rusted out rebar and correcting at the last moment. He collapses hard onto his knees, feels the sharp shock of pain all the way up into his hips, but it doesn’t stop him from reaching for Doumeki and turning him over. He feels like every scrap of first aid that they were taught in school leaves him as he stares at the slowly spreading stain on the other boy’s blue shirt. “No, no,  _no- you-!”_

Panicked, he shakes Doumeki’s shoulders, forcing his drifting eyes to focus. “You  _jerk!”_ He shrieks, louder than intended, but it has the desired affect. Doumeki stares at him, pained but aware, and grimaces like the effort costs him more pain than he thinks it’s worth. Regaining himself, Watanuki rips off his own shirt, hands shaking, and presses it with too much force to the ragged hole in Doumeki’s side. Around them, the warehouse is lit only by the moon filtering through its shattered windows. Glass glints in the corner of Watanuki’s eye. 

“I got it,” Doumeki grits out between clenched teeth as Watanuki applies pressure with one hand and starts digging for his cell phone with the bloody fingers of the other. “I saw it through your eye. It’s gone.” His words start to slur, bleeding into one another and Watanuki hisses as he fumbles to dial emergency services. 

“ _How_ is that- can you see yourself bleeding out through my eye?” He asks bitterly as he leaves smears of red over the touch screen. 

“Yes.” But this time his voice is only a whisper, and Watanuki almost doesn’t hear him over the ringing of the phone. He presses speaker and drops the thing on Doumeki’s chest so that he can use that hand to shake him again. 

“ _No,_ Doumeki, don’t! Don’t close your eyes.” He’s not listening, though, amber eyes sliding half-shut in the dim light. He looks so tired, but Watanuki can’t let him sleep. “ _Please,”_ he says, voice high, frantic as he gives another hard shake, doing his best not to release pressure with the other hand. 

On the other end of the line a woman answers, asking for a name and address. Watanuki rattles them off, tells them to  _hurry,_ that someone is hurt, someone is  _dying,_ and then ignores her when she offers platitudes in a carefully gauged voice, because Doumeki is still trying to  _close his fucking eyes. “_ Don’t!”  he says again, close to begging. He curls his free hand in the shoulder of Doumeki’s shirt and jerks hard. “ _Don’t close your eyes.”_  

Doumeki turns his head just barely to stare at Watanuki, meeting his eyes over the lump of bloody shirt wadded up between them. “How can I,” he asks him, voice spread paper-thin, strained. He coughs and blood flecks his lips. “When you’re being so  _loud_?”

Shocking even himself, Watanuki lets out a laugh that only sounds a little tearful. He keeps pressing. Doumeki grimaces again and tries to shift away from the painful pressure, grits his teeth when Watanuki won’t let him.  
  
In the distance, Watanuki hears sirens. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt? Come see me at my [tumblr](http://www.edenaziraphale.tumblr.com)!


End file.
